


Elveszetten

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, HappyEnd, Shapeshifter, egyperces, szenvedős
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Nishinoya egy alakváltó, aki már nem emlékszik arra, hogy miként nézett ki eredetileg...





	Elveszetten

Nishinoya lebegett. Szédült. Zuhant. Fájt. Mozdulni nem tudott. Paralizáltnak érezte magát. Nem tudta hol van. Félt. A csend megölte őt. Túl hangossá vált neki. Már nem zuhant. Nem szédült. Talán már nem is lebegett. Egyedül azt érezte, hogy a sötétség magába rántja. De ez ijesztő volt. Fájdalmas volt. A csend meg akarta süketíteni.

 

Nem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy mi történt vele, hogy miért van itt. Bár, ha jobban belegondol, azt se tudja hol van. Szerencsére, nem abban a végtelen, fojtogató sötétségben. A nap erősen égette a szemét. Ez is fájt. De... Hiszen most már látott! Tudott mozogni! Ez kissé megnyugtatta zaklatott elméjét.

 

Lassan feltápászkodott. Ennek következtében össze is rogyott. Inkább maradt ülve. Gondolkozott. Emlékek kezdet visszaszállni hozzá, csak néhányat igen nehéz volt elkapni,. Mert kifolytak ujjai közül, bármennyire is másképp szerette volna ezt.

 

A nap lement. A teste bizsergése már eltompult. Már nem érezte. Továbbra is ült. Emlékezett. Élvezte az éles képek nézegetését. Úgy a hangok, mint a szél simogatását. És magáról kapcsolatban is mind több dologra jött rá.

 

Egy alakváltó volt. De már nem emlékezett az eredeti kinézetére. Újra erőt vett rajta ismét a mélabú. Hátradőlt, lefeküdt, szemeit lezárta. Várta, hogy elveszítse eszméletét. Ha elalszik, talán már sosem ébred fel. De nem bánta. Mitől lehetne boldog? Lüktetett mindene, azt se tudta, hogy nézett ki eredetileg, és …. Igen. Nem is fontos.

 

Az oly áhított űr kezdte magába húzni, mikor meghallott egy hangot. S egy olyan kisugárzás tűnt fel mellette, ami még őt is megmelengette. Félálomban volt. Aludni akart, s élvezni az áldott végtelen tudatlanságot, azt a csodás közönyt. De... még sütkérezni akart abban a melegségben. Mit csináljon? De a sötét vonzása erősebb volt nála...

 

Hirtelen nyíltak ki szemei, s zihált. Fájt. Melege volt. Valaki keze... a vállán volt. Felemelte fejét. Egy aggódó szempárral találkozott. Az a szín... Elveszett benne. Jobban, mint a feketében. Ez csokoládébarna volt. Ez meleg volt. Ez kedvesen akarta magába szippantani, és óvón körülölelni őt. Többé már nem akart visszatérni a feketeséghez...

 

Révületéből megint egy érintés zökkentette ki. Pislogott. A szemeit szigorúan elkerülve, végignézett a másik személyen. Kedves mosoly. Lágy szeplők. Élénk, zabolázatlan haj. Közepesen széles vállak. Karban tartott izmok. Vékony csukló. Finom ujjak. Amik az ő kezét fogják. Visszatért a ragyogó szeméhez.

 

Talán megérné mégiscsak élni... Mindegy milyen formában. Érte megéri...

 

S hosszú idő óta először egy mosoly játszott az ajkain.

 

 


End file.
